


Early mornings

by TheJinxer101



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Comfort, Completed, F/M, Michael is a good boyfriend, One Shot, Reader is sad, michael cheers up reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJinxer101/pseuds/TheJinxer101
Summary: When the reader feels down after a bad nightmare she turns to her boyfriend for comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

(i know the "You's" turn into "I's" and back a lot but just deal with it and enjoy the story)  
Y/N = your name   
Y/N/N = your nick name  
E/C = eye colour

It wasn't rare when you found yourself in this state, tangled and frizzy hair, quick panicked breaths and your hands covering your face as you cried softly into them, yes nightmares were never easy on you. Each nightmare that you've had for the past two weeks pointed out everything you hated about yourself and this time decided to bring your boyfriend Michael into the mix. The dream was right, why would someone ever like you? You weren't attractive like the popular girls, you didn't have the perfect body and the perfect grades, you were just plain and normal. 

Letting out a small cry I fell to my side and brought a pillow close to my chest as I sobbed into the soft fabric. Wiping my tears away before looking over at my phone which rested on the night stand and brought it over to me, turning it on and squinting through a blurred vision at the brightness I debated on texting Michael and mumbling softly into my pillow "It's three in the morning..what if he's not awake?" Letting out a sigh I sent him a text.

you: hey Mell..are you awake?

I know it was risky incase i disturb him but I had to talk to someone and who else better than the person i am closest to? But what surprised me the most to see he replied almost instantly.

Michael: yah I'm awake, pulling an all nighter, why are you awake tho? 

You: I had a bad dream and I just need someone to talk to, I'm glad I didn't wake you up though..

Michael: another bad dream, you okay? What happened??

You: I'm a bit better now, the dreams just..like to mess with my emotions is all 

Michael: sit tight, I'll be over in a few minutes!

You: wait wait what do you mean you will be over?! 

You: mike!?

You: for heavens sakes Mell!! It's three in the Morning are you insane??

There was a brief silence and you waited until you phone buzzed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael: nope unless you count me as crazy when it's about you ;D

You:...you're a dork, but you seriously don't have to come over, besides how are you gonna get inside? My parents are asleep..

Michael: too little too late (Y/N/N) and I could always try climbing that tree next to your window??

You: yah you are definitely insane, if you break a leg I will murder you

Michael: love you too ;u;

Letting out a sigh, I placed my phone down next to me as I stared into the darkness in my room as I tried to wipe away any remaining tears before Michael could see, 'why did he have to come over? I am fine with just texting..but..he really is sweet for the gesture'.

About 20 minutes had passed before you started to hear a light tapping on your window in a specific pattern only known between you and Mike. Getting up from your position on the bed, you walked over to the window and opened it, as you leaned forward on the windowsill and took in his appearance you noticed his dark black hair was all messy and he had bags under his chocolate brown eyes that stared into your (E/C) eyes. 

A soft smile plastered on your face at the sight that he had climbed the tree so early in the morning for you, speaking in a playful tone "well hello handsome stranger, to what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?" You smirked as you saw his confused expression which was cut short and replaced with a smirk that made your cheeks heat up "well I heard a pretty lady at this location needed a bit of company but I must be mistaken because all my eyes see is a beautiful goddess" he countered as he leaned forward and gave you a quick peck on the forehead "can I come inside now? It's freezing and my feet are holding onto a plastic bag" 

Letting out a quiet laugh you moved out of the way to give Michael room to get inside. Letting out a sigh of relief, Michael picked up the bag and handed it to you before entering your warm room "Michael, you know you didn't have to come all this way just for me.." you looked down at the bag before returning your gaze to Michael, who stared at you with a soft gaze before speaking in a low hushed voice "I didn't you would be all alone with your thoughts, besides I wanted to see my darling girlfriend" he smirked before giving you a bear hug and planting your little kisses on your temple and cheek. 

Giggling at his show of affection you wrapped your arms around his torsos and buried your face in his red hoodie, Michael had a light scent of marijuana and axe body spray that mixed together, you used to think the smell was gross but it doesn't seem to phase you anymore since it was Michael.  
"Thank you for coming Michael, but you really didn't have to.." i took a step back from him and looked at him. "Why wouldn't i?" Michael frowned a confused glint in his eyes, I sighed "because I-I'm not worth it, why d-did you go out with someone like me? I mean look at me I'm not like a model I'm.." I trailed off before looking down too ashamed to see his expression. 

At that moment I felt his hand gently touch my cheek and turn my head upward to see him, "(Y/N) you are worth everything..ever since I met you I always thought you were too good for someone like me, i wouldn't have ever expected to be a part of such an amazing and beautiful person's life, and I wouldn't trade that for the world.." after hearing those words I  choked on a sob and wrapped my arms around his middle,clinging onto his hoody as I sobbed into his chest. "I love you (y/n) nothing will change that I promise you aren't getting rid of me that easily" I looked up at him and smiled with tears in my eyes " I love you too Michael" leaning down he planted tiny kisses on my cheeks, grinning down at me Michael spoke "now let's go watch some movies and play some games yeah?".

End.


End file.
